willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenth Doctor
History Regeneration When the Doctor absorbed TARDIS Time Vortex from his companion, Rose Tyler, the forces contained in himself began to destroy every cell in his body. He regenerated for a ninth time to save his life. The Doctor immediately dematerialised the TARDIS from its location on Satellite 5, intending to fulfill his promise to take Rose to the planet Barcelona in the year 5006. After Rose suffers an emotional crisis over the sudden change of his face, the Doctor instead takes pity and heads back to the Powell Estate in London on Christmas Eve 2006 after convincing her of his identity by reminding her of the very first thing he ever said to her. Before he could successfully complete the landing, he began to suffer adverse effects from the violence of his physical change and experienced manic hyperactivity, sending the TARDIS to such dangerous extremes of speed that it crash-landed. Shortly after this, his memory takes a turn for the worst and he drearily wishes Jackie and Mickey a Merry Christmas before promptly lapsing into a comatose state. he later snapped out of it briefly and then fell into it for a longer time in order to beat back an invasion of planet Earth by the Sycorax on Christmas morning. During this adventure he had his hand cut off while in a sword fight with the Sycorax leader but, still retaining enough cellular energy from his regeneration, grew it back. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) Early Adventures The Doctor and Rose embarked on adventures together through time and space. They came to New Earth and were summoned to the New New York Hospital by the Face of Boe. While there, he stopped the Sisters of Plenitude, who were creating Humans and infecting them with every disease. During this time, Rose was possessed by Cassandra, who was trying to extend her life, but the Doctor eventually convinced Cassandra to "end it." (DW: New Earth) Next they took a trip to 1879 Scotland. There the Doctor and Rose stopped a werewolf from biting Queen Victoria and starting The Empire of the Wolf. As a reward, the Doctor was knighted Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Rose was knighted Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. They were then banished from the British Empire, since their blasé attitude to danger unnerved the Queen. The Doctor also inadvertently inspired Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute, dedicated to defending Britain from the alien threat. (DW: Tooth and Claw) Back on 21st century Earth, the Doctor went undercover as John Smith, a physics teacher at a school which the Krillitane had infiltrated. The Doctor had a chance reunion with his past companions Sarah Jane Smith and K-9. The Doctor also allowed Mickey Smith to accompany him and Rose on their travels at Sarah Jane's suggestion. (DW: School Reunion) The Doctor, Rose and Mickey next found themselves in a 51st Century ship, which was connected to 18th Century France. There he met a pre-teen Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. The Doctor saved her as a child from the Clockwork Droids from the ship and several more times in her life. After the droids were stopped, he offered to allow her to travel with him, but he made a mistake and returned to her after she died. (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace) On a parallel Earth, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey witnessed the birth of that universe's Cybermen. The adventure ended with Mickey deciding to stay in the parallel universe, leaving Rose and the Doctor to continue their travels together. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel) The Doctor and Rose planned to see an Elvis concert, donning the outfits of the fifties and riding a scooter, however, they accidentally end up in England, June 2, 1953. The Wire was planning to steal the essences and faces of everyone watching the coronation on television. Rose fell victim to the Wire, but during the coronation the Doctor defeated the Wire, restoring the faces of its victims. (DW: The Idiot's Lantern) The Doctor and Rose then travelled to the planet of Krop Tor, an impossible planet that orbited a black hole and inhabited by Sanctuary Base 6. The Humans of Sanctuary Base 6 had journeyed to Krop Tor to discover the source of power emanating from the planet's core, which was allowing the planet to orbit a black hole without falling in. The Doctor and a researcher from the crew of Sanctuary Base 6 named Ida Scott descended into the core of the planet to explore. There they discovered a pit, into which the Doctor went, alone. It is at this point that we first see his love for Rose, when he says to Ida before he drops into the pit, 'tell Rose I... oh she knows.' Once he'd reached the bottom, he found himself face-to-face with the Beast. The Beast had been terrorizing the explorers on the surface and possessing their servants, the Ood. The Doctor trapped the Beast by imprisoning it in the black hole and was joyfully reunited with Rose and the TARDIS. (DW: The Impossible Planet/ The Satan Pit) Some time later, he and Rose were in a fight with a Hoix, an event seen by Elton Pope. When Elton later offended Rose's mother, the Doctor and Rose confronted him, as well as helping him defeat the Abzorbaloff. (DW: Love & Monsters) He and Rose then travelled to 2012 to see the London Olympics. He met a girl named Chloe Webber who had been possessed by a lone Isolus. Chloe was trapping other children from her street in drawings to stop the Isolus from feeling lonely. After briefly being trapped in a drawing himself, along with the TARDIS, the Doctor ran with the Olympic torch to the stadium, lit the Olympic flame and then reunited with Rose. (DW: Fear Her) When the Doctor and Rose returned to present-day London, they found that the entire planet was being visited by beings believed to be ghosts. The Doctor tracked the signal to Torchwood Tower and was subsequently held prisoner by the Torchwood Institute. He strongly opposed their use of "ghost shifts" for a power source, since it was ripping a hole between parallel worlds which increased in size with every "ghost shift". The original tear was caused by "The Sphere", an object the Doctor identified as a Void Ship. Later, three computer technicians (who were secretly under the control of Cybermen) restarted the ghost shift. This lead to the realization that the ghosts were actually Cybermen, coming through from the parallel world where the Doctor and Rose had left Mickey. As the Cyberman invasion of Earth began, the Void Ship opened, revealing the Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks with a Genesis Ark. The Genesis Ark was Time Lord technology which contained millions of Daleks that had been imprisoned by the Time Lords. In order to save both dimensions from annihilation and defeat the Daleks and Cybermen, the Doctor had to open the Void. This opening would suck anything covered in "Void stuff" into it. Realising that himself, Rose and the others were also covered in Void stuff, the Doctor sent Rose, against her will, to the parallel world, along with Mickey, Pete Tyler and her mother, where they all would be safe from the Void. However, Rose returned, refusing to leave the Doctor and knowing that in making her choice she would never see her family again. Together, the Doctor and Rose opened the Void and the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked in. The plan initially went smoothly, until Rose's lever malfunctioned, threatening to halt the process. Rose managed to secure the lever but couldn't hold on and was almost sucked into the Void, much to the Doctor's terror and despair. Rose was saved at the last second by her parallel father and taken back across to the parallel universe, separating her from the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose were able to meet one last time on Dålig Ulv Stranden in Norway; the Doctor orbiting a supernova for enough power to project an image through the last gap between the universes to say goodbye. (DW: Army of Ghosts/ Doomsday) A Noble Meeting Whilst he was grieving over Rose, a bride named Donna Noble, to the Doctor's shock, appeared inside the TARDIS during her wedding ceremony. The Doctor discovered the involvement of the ancient Racnoss and defeated them. After the Doctor's destruction of the Racnoss, and largely because of the Doctor's merciless treatment of them, Donna decided not to travel with him and left after telling the Doctor to "find someone." (DW: The Runaway Bride) Martha Jones The Doctor met Martha Jones, a London medical student, and, after defeating a Plasmavore on the Moon, invited her to travel with him in the TARDIS. (DW: Smith and Jones) they arrived in Shakespearian London and foiled the Carrionite's plan and discovered the mystery of Love's Labours Won. (DW: The Shakespeare Code) He then broadened Martha's trip to one to the past and one to the future after being chased out of the time. He next landed on New Earth, which he had previously visited with Rose, he heard the final words of the Face of Boe: You are not alone. (DW: Gridlock) In 1930s New York City, the Doctor once again met and defeated the Cult of Skaro. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks) Together they put an end to the work of mad Professor Lazarus (DW: The Lazarus Experiment) and following that helped save a spaceship from plummeting into a sun. (DW: 42) They also captured a Rawrx. (DW: Message Received) Later, the Doctor hid from the Family of Blood, a family of aliens who wanted his Time Lord brain, by using a Chameleon Arch to transform himself mentally and physically into a Human school teacher named John Smith, hiding completely his Time Lord self so that his alter ego had no recollection of the Doctor. John Smith subsequently fell in love, much to the disappointment of Martha, with the matron of the school, Joan Redfern and would have spent the rest of his life with her. However, the Doctor was forced to retake his Time Lord body to save the Earth from destruction, and sought suitable punishment for the Family of Blood. (DW: Human Nature/ The Family of Blood) The Doctor and Martha travelled to 2007 to investigate strange disappearances at an old abandoned house. They were transported back in time to 1969 by aliens in the form of stone angels who fed off their potential energy. Using information given to him by Sally Sparrow prior to the incident, he left messages for Sally in the future to bring the TARDIS back to 1969. (DW: Blink) In Cardiff, where the Doctor had gone to "refuel" the TARDIS using the Cardiff rift, Captain Jack Harkness jumped onto and physically clung to the exterior of the TARDIS, hitching a ride to the planet Malcassairo in the very far distant future. On Malcassairo, the Doctor found Professor Yana, actually his most fearsome nemesis: the Master. The Master had been made human by another Chameleon Arch, but when Martha questioned his old fob watch, he opened it and became the Master again. After being shot by Professor Yana's assistant Chantho and facing imminent regeneration, the Master locked himself inside the Doctor's TARDIS and despite the pleas of his enemy, hijacked the ship and escaped, leaving the Doctor, Jack and Martha to die at the hands of the Futurekind. (DW: Utopia) They were able to escape to the present when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on Jack's broken Vortex Manipulator. (DW: The Sound of Drums) Using the human name of Harold Saxon, the Master made himself Prime Minister of Great Britain and invited an army of Toclafane to invade the world. (DW: The Sound of Drums) The Master imprisoned the Doctor for a year, during which time, he used his laser screwdriver to artificially age the Doctor 900 years, turning him into a small creature. The Master was later defeated by manipulation of his Archangel Network to the Doctor's own advantage. The Doctor displayed great powers during this period, using the psychic energy of the Earth to restore himself and manipulating it to grant him almost god-like powers. After disarming the Master, he then approached the Master and spoke the words the Master was terrified to hear: "I forgive you." The Master was shot soon afterwards by his human wife, Lucy Saxon, who sought revenge for his treatment of her. Subsequently, the Doctor decided to attempt to rehabilitate the Master, planning to keep him a prisoner aboard the TARDIS. At the thought of becoming the Doctor's captive, the Master refused to regenerate and died for, supposedly, the final time in the arms of the Doctor, thus leaving the Doctor truly the last Time Lord in existence. Following the events of the Year That Never Was, Martha left the Doctor, believing that she needed to live her own life and be with her family. Her family had been tortured at the hands of the Master and Martha felt partly responsible for their suffering. Not only that but, almost from their first encounter, Martha had fallen in love with the Doctor, however, she knew that her love was unrequited and that he only saw Rose when he looked at her. Martha explained this to the Doctor and they parted amicably. (DW: Last of the Time Lords) Shortly after Martha left, the Doctor accidentally crashed his TARDIS with that of one of his earlier regenerations. He was able to use his memory of the event (from his Fifth regeneration's perspective) to separate the TARDISes, though he forgot to turn the shields back on and the spaceship Titanic crashed in through the walls. (DW: Time Crash) Shortly afterwards, he made a new friend, Astrid Peth, on-board the Titanic. When the Titanic was purposefully crashed, the Doctor attempted to save the passengers, but could only save Astrid by transforming her into a being of light. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) A Noble Reunion While investigating Adipose Industries, the Doctor was reunited with Donna Noble, who finally accepted his invitation to travel with him. The Doctor was quick to rule out the possibility of a romantic involvement, giving their companionship a different dynamic to that of the ones the Doctor had previously experienced with Rose and Martha. (DW: Partners in Crime) During their travels, the Doctor realized he was responsible for the eruption of Mount Vesuvius and the destruction of Pompeii, in order to avert world domination by the Pyroviles. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) He also helped set free the enslaved Ood of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, (DW: Planet of the Ood) and disrupted a Sontaran invasion on Earth, during which time he was reunited with Martha Jones. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) Directly following this, the TARDIS transported the Doctor, Donna and Martha to Messaline, where his DNA was stolen and replicated to produce Jenny, his biological daughter. Initially critical of the girl due to her strong predilection for violence, the Doctor came to love his daughter, and mourned her death at the hands of General Cobb. He overcame his desire for revenge, however, in order to help found a new society on the planet. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) Another important woman in the Doctor's life was introduced to him in the Library: Professor River Song, who claimed to know the Doctor from a distant point in his future. (DW: Silence in the Library) She displayed knowledge of the Doctor's real name, as she revealed prior to sacrificing herself to save the Data Ghosts trapped in the Library's core. The Doctor, inspired by her faith in him, was able to save River Song by preserving her ghost in the core's virtual reality. (DW: Forest of the Dead) Shortly afterwards he and Donna visited the leisure planet Midnight. Donna stayed at the leisure palace whilst the Doctor took a four-hour shuttle bus ride to the Sapphire Waterfall. The bus was subsequently attacked by an unknown creature which possessed one of the passengers, Sky Silvestry and eventually the Doctor, with Sky controlling it. Shortly afterwards, Sky Silvestry was dragged out into the X-Tonic sun by the bus' hostess, who believed that Sky was stealing the Doctor's voice, and the creature died with her. (DW: Midnight) Next, the Doctor and Donna visited the Chinese-influenced planet of Shan Shen. When Donna went to have her fortune told, a member of the Trickster's Brigade created an alternate universe around her. In this alternate universe she met Rose, who told her two words to tell the Doctor. After Donna corrected the universe, she was able to tell the Doctor the two words: Bad Wolf. Donna asked what it meant and the Doctor replied with "The end of the Universe". (DW: Turn Left) He rushed back to Earth to check that everything was fine, but as soon as they went back to the TARDIS, the whole planet was stolen. Finding no clue as to where the Earth was, he went to the Shadow Proclamation and learned that 27 planets including Earth had been stolen. With a bit of help from Harriet Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Martha Jones, Mr Smith and Rose Tyler as well as Donna's mother and grandfather he was able to be contacted and managed to lock on to the location of the Earth. After a quick chat with his friends and Davros (who had been saved by Dalek Caan from the Last Great Time War) he landed on Earth. While talking to Donna, Donna pointed out that Rose was behind him. He turned around and the two began to run towards each other. Then a Dalek emerged from the shadows and fired at him. It was only a glancing blow but was enough to mortally wound him. He had to be taken back into the TARDIS where he began to regenerate. (DW: The Stolen Earth) Using his nearby severed hand, he used the regeneration to heal himself, but not to regenerate into a new form. As a result of this, a new Doctor was born from his severed hand and Donna who was accidentally made part-Time Lord, becoming the DoctorDonna. DoctorDonna stopped Davros from destroying the Universe and the three Doctor's sent the planets back to their original time and space. However, he was horrified by the actions of the new Doctor, who wiped out the last remaining members of the Dalek race. He left the new Doctor in Pete's World, hoping that Rose Tyler and the new Doctor would be able to help each other. He was also forced to remove Donna's Time Lord abilities, as they would eventually kill her. He returned Donna to her mother and grandfather, and told them that they would have to make sure she never remembered the Doctor. (DW: Journey's End) Further Adventures The Doctor tracked down an alien impersonating Mary Poppins, but was captured. While imprisoned on her ship, he dreamed that she had escaped, and he had travelled to the Health Center, where he met Katie Parker, who joined him on his travels. (DW: The Forgotten) Together, they stopped Dredorton, (DW: Beginnings) possessed Badgers (DW: Bang Bang/ The Hill Has Eyes) and two Krynoid pods. (DW: The Jungle Book) They then return to Katie's house, where they became engaged. (DW: A Pressing Engagement) However, they became seperated, and the Doctor met the Beatles, and stopped a Raston Warrior Robot. (DW: Lost/ Found) He then found Katie, and together they found the TARDIS. (DW: Alone) Returning to Katie's house, they boarded a plane for New York, which crashed into the sea. (DW: What Goes Up) They were rescued and imprisoned by Mary Poppins, who revealed the Doctor was dreaming. (DW: Distant Memory) The Doctor created Katie from his memories, and woke from the dream and stopped Mary Poppins. Feeling like he was forgetting something, he travelled to Madame Rene, who told him the story of Katie. (DW: The End) Madame Rene met the Doctor once again when she killed Crystal Harris to ensure she became the Doctor's companion. (DW: Forever Young) Together the Doctor and Crystal travelled to the future, where Crystal was kidnapped. He rescued her, and they continued on their adventures. (DW: The Inner Circle) They next travelled into the past, where they attempted to save Agrippina. They succeeded, but she was killed after they brought her home. (DW: When in Rome) When Finley Bradford asked Crystal for help hiding, the Doctor intended to let him stay in the TARDIS, but he was captured along with his ship by the Judoon. (DW: Seven Deadly Sins) He took the first opportunity to escape, and, along with a reluctant Judoon named Ryfo, he tracked Crystal and Finley to Platform One. Instead of rushing to help her, he was forced to sit back and wait, as his previous incarnation was on Platform One and he didn't want to risk an appearance from Reaper hordes. He later phoned Crystal and gave her instructions that enabled her to return to the TARDIS. (DW: Fugitive) The TARDIS next landed at Crystal's funeral, where the distress of seeing her own funeral turned Crystal into a poltergeist. Chelsea Harris helped covince her to calm down with help from the Doctor, and they shared a tearful goodbye. (DW: The Funeral) He next stopped Rumpleton from killing Henry VIII, and gained a new companion in the form of Catherine Howard along the way. (DW: Law and Order) After only a few adventures, the Doctor, Crystal and Catherine were captured by the Death Collectors, who wanted to trap Crystal via a fake trial. (DW: Judgement Day) After defending Crystal, the Doctor escaped in the TARDIS, and headed to Madame Rene. Crystal was angry that their escape had cost the life of Catherine, but the Doctor was more concerned that he and Madame Rene have a chat about why she had Crystal killed. (DW: Heaven and Hell) He later was saved by Chelsea on the London Underground (DW: The Haunting), before saving Crystal from the Inner Circle once more. (DW: True Blood) He was horrified when the Inquisitor captured and nearly killed Crystal. (DW: Crystal Ball) In order to save her, the Doctor was forced to destroy her locket, and sunk to the floor, exhausted, as Crystal appeared in the Salvation Realm, dead. (DW: Till Death Do Us Part) Georgia and Conner While attempting to defeat the Magnet Warriors, the Doctor encountered Georgia Bell, and took her with him on his travels. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) During their travels they met and saved Conner Bennet, during an invasion by the Octopli. After Georgia persuaded him, the Doctor offered Conner a place on board the TARDIS. (DW: Conner) Travelling together, the Doctor fought Maid Marian and Guy of Gisbourne. (DW: Maids, Myths and Monsters) He was reunited with Novice Hame, who was now Duchess Hame, and Brannigan. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) He also met the Slitheen again, who he defeated along with Conner, Georgia, Zac Pemberton (who joined them in the TARDIS), Kaylie Watson and Harry Ladbrook. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Now also travelling with Zac, the Doctor, Georgia and Conner faced Ghosts. (DW: Spirits of the Past) He also saved Oliver Cromwell from Green Plague Zombies (DW: Be Civil), and Dorris Goldberg and Lisa Rock from Bulba and his game Virtual Reality. Zac left the TARDIS to be with his girlfriend Kaylie, leaving the Doctor with Conner and Georgia again. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) The Doctor was once again reunited with Joan Redfern, who he worked with to stop Petr Costravalos from destroying Georgia and Conner. (DW: A Study in the Straw) He also met the Crew of the SS Supreme, who he joined in a battle against Gasolemu, before heading back to Earth at the request of Zac. (DW: Silent Ice, The Spidership) Once there he encountered the Daleks in an all out battle, of which there were many casulties; Harry Ladbrook, his friend Private Roxanne, and his companion Conner Bennet included. It also marked the return of the Magnet Warriors, out for revenge for their defeat at Christmas. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) He dropped Zac and Kaylie, along with Beth Grant and Catherine Ford, back in Portsmouth, where the TARDIS, containing himself and Georgia Bell, was pulled into the future, to Christmas 2009, where he stopped a new version of the Cybermen from upgrading the population. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) He and Georgia, along with Zac (for a one off trip), travelled to a peaceful planet in search of a memorial plaque for Conner, but ended up caught in a Zygon invasion. They stopped it, and Zac was returned home. (DW: The New Zygon World) Georgia and the Doctor went to the prison ship TimeSpan after recieving a distress call from Mr Copper on the psychic paper, but found he had already escaped on their arrival. Instead, they met Kirsty Purcell and Holly Black, and Conner Bennet, who was thought to have died onboard the Spidership. (DW: Betrayal and Death, TimeSpan) Conner rejoined them on their travels, but was first taken back home. Zac and Kaylie were pleased at his return, as was Beth Grant, who promised to be there for him when he needed her. The Doctor meanwhile fought Sybil, a fortune teller, and her Clowns. After a particularly dangerous confrontation, the Doctor was forced to regenerate, but due to the improper manner of his death he was rejuvenated back into his ninth body. After Sybil was defeated he returned to his tenth body. (DW: Fun at the Fair/ Attack of the Clowns)'' They next landed in Norway in 1906, where they stopped Rack, the devil like soothsayer. (DW: ''Angels and Demons) They returned to the TARDIS, where they were pulled to the future, where they stopped a Rawrx. (DW: Message Received) Shortly after, the TARDIS landed in 1945, where Georgia was stranded after the TARDIS slipped forwards to the 32nd Century. The Doctor stopped a war in the future, before collecting his companions and resuming their travels. (DW: Fragmented/ Black and Gold) He next travelled to Pluto, where he stopped the Pluto-Sednian alliance, and saved Pluto with the help of Kaylie. (DW: Snowfall in the City) After that, he travelled to Japan, where Korena Hashimoto joined Georgia and Conner as his companion. (DW: Hide and Seek) He was devastated when the TARDIS exploded, and crashed in the Heron Jungle, believing it to have died. He was relieved when it was restored and they travelled on their way. (DW: Neurosis) He then investigated the Geography Place Base with Korena, where he released the Aquari particles into the sea. He then discovered Mrs Harrbungershon and her World Enders Cult, before travelling to Aquari Aquatics, where he found the Master. (DW: Aquari Aquatics) When the water began to rise around the world, the Doctor travelled back to the 21st Century, where Zac, Kaylie and Beth accompanied him to the Aquari Aquatics factory. He was horrified when Beth accidentally killed the Aquari they found in a tank, but was relieved when the Master informed him that there were several more around the world, and the future would remain the same, with Georgia, Conner and Korena alive. After discovering that Cymigium Ditroxide would defeat the Aquari, he returned to the future, where he enlisted the help of Georgia, Conner, Korena, Lee Hashimoto, Natalie Penrose, Donald Digit, Sam, Sara, Captain Alton, Private Rolf, Delilah Howell and Amita Stock to release the Cymigium into the sea and kill the Aquari. While they did so, he stopped the Master, wiping his memories so that he forgot Rack and all that had occurred. Returning to the Everest Hotel, he was devastated to discover that Korena had died. As the TARDIS departed, Korena in fact woke up, but was too late to tell the Doctor she was alive. (DW: The Water's Song) Distraught at Korena's apparent death, the Doctor dropped Georgia at home, and Conner at Kaylie's house while he recovered emotionally. He sent them both a Christmas present, and later appeared when they were captured, along with Colin, by Dux Ducis. He tricked Elizabeth into accompanying him onto Dux's spaceship, and later into blowing it up. Georgia and Conner were returned home, and, two months later, he invited them back into the TARDIS. (DW: Christmas Bells) Final Adventures An unknown length of time, the Doctor travelled to London, Christmas Day 1851. The Doctor met a man calling himself 'the Doctor' and at first assumed him to be his future incarnation. In reality, he was a Human man, Jackson Lake, who had the contents of an Infostamp about the Doctor imprinted on his brain. Jackson and Rosita Farisi aided the Doctor in stopping the plot of the Cybermen and their ally, Mercy Hartigan. London was saved, Lake was reunited with his son, and invited the Doctor to share Christmas dinner with his new family (an offer which was at first denied, then accepted by the Doctor). (DW: The Next Doctor) Sometime later, the Doctor travelled to London in the year 2010 at Easter, investigating strange readings on a bus. While he investigated, the bus was hurtled through a portal and reappeared on San Helios. On the bus he met Lady Christina de Souza and embarked on a mission with her (and UNIT on the end of a phone) to return the bus and its occupants to Earth and stop the Alien Stingrays from invading. At the end of this adventure, just before leaving in the TARDIS, the Doctor rejected Christina's offer of companionship, stating that he has lost anyone who travels with him and he'd swore never again. When Christina (who was a jewel thief) was arrested, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to aid her escape in the bus. Finally, when the Doctor was about to be arrested for helping Christina, he entered the "police box" to "arrest himself" and left. (DW: Planet of the Dead) At some point when he was travelling alone the Doctor crashed Sarah Jane Smith's wedding. He knew the Trickster, an old enemy of hers, would try and get his revenge on her after she had foiled his previous attempts to cause chaos. Just as he got there, she and her future husband Peter were taken by the Trickster. He was teleported to a nether realm along with Rani Chandra, Luke Smith and Clyde Langer, whom he had heard all about from Sarah Jane. He fought the Trickster, who hinted about his next regeneration by revealing "the gate is waiting". The TARDIS gave Clyde the power to control Artron energy by mistake, so he could have defeated the Trickster, while the Doctor informed Sarah Jane what needed to be done. Peter, Sarah Jane's fiance, sacrificed himself to destroy the Trickster, leaving Sarah Jane alone and heartbroken. When the world was put back to normal, the Doctor visited 13 Bannerman Road and let Sarah Jane and her friends look inside TARDIS, after which he said farewell. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) Some time later, the Doctor decided to go to the Planet Mars. There he met the crew of Bowie Base One, which included Captain Adelaide Brooke. he knew the crew of Bowie Base One would die as it was one of the most important times in collinisation of the universe. He was convinced that if he saved them history would change when he learned that the crew died due to the Flood. He saw Andy Stone, Maggie Cain, Tarak Ital, Steffie Ehrlich, Roman Groom and Edward Gold mutate. But he intervened when he felt he could not watch more people die or become infected. He saved Adelaide, Mia Bennett and Yuri Kerenski and took them back to Earth, 2059. Adelaide was angry at the Doctor for changing time, worried that her granddaughter wouldn't see the stars. To fix the timeline, Adelaide shot herself. Upset, the Doctor turned around and saw Ood Sigma. Departing in the TARDIS, the Cloister Bell started to ring. (DW: The Waters of Mars) Before heading to the Ood Sphere, the Doctor travelled alone, and saw the phosphorous carousel of the great Mingelinga Stat, saved a planet from the red carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison and got married to Queen Elizabeth I, who could no longer be called The Virgin Queen and became the Doctor's sworn enemy. (DW: The End of Time, The Shakespeare Code, The Beast Below) Along his solitary travels, the Doctor visited America, 1958. While there, he went diner, meeting Cassie Rice and Jimmy Stalkingwolf. While examining a piece of "space junk" from the Roswell Crash eleven years ago, he accidentally activated it, drawing the attention of the android Mister Dread. Escaping, the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy were then attacked by a Viperox battle drone, which was promptly blown up by the United States military. The three were then taken to Area 51, where they encountered Colonel Stark, who dismissed the Doctor's warnings about the Viperox, and attempted to have the Doctor and his companions mind-wiped. The attempt was unsuccessful, and the trio soon escaped, discovering a small grey alien along the way. They escaped to the town of Solitude and took shelter in a deserted building. Jimmy was then kidnapped by the Viperox, forcing the Doctor and Cassie to follow. They found Jimmy in the presence of a Viperox Queen before escaping into the desert, where they were confronted by four members of the Alliance of Shades who are destroyed by Jimmy's father, Night Eagle, who took them to Rivesh Mantilax, the husband of Seruba Velak, the grey alien captive in Area 51. Colonel Stark then captured them all and took them back to Area 51. They Doctor then ran off with the "space junk" - actually a weapon capable of destroying the Viperox. He was cornered on the roof by the Colonel, but convinced him to turn against the Viperox. The Viperox then invaded America but were beaten back by the Doctor. He departed soon after, leaving Cassie and Jimmy with a suggestion to start dating. (DW: Dreamland) After meeting with the Ood on their home planet, the Doctor learned of the Master's impending resurrection on Earth, and raced to stop it, only to arrive too late. After discovering the Master living in the wastelands of London, he tried to confront him, only to be reunited with Wilfred Mott, who had found him with the help of the "Sliver Cloak". They headed to a London Cafe, where the Doctor informed Wilf of his impending death. Shortly after seeing Donna, he left to track down thw Master. He found him at night, and in the confrontation, he was stunned with the lightning from the Master's hands. The Master then forced him to listen to the "Drums" in his head, and the Doctor was forced to conclude that they were real. Soon after, the Master was abducted by Joshua Naismith's private army. The next morning the Doctor contacted Wilf, who informed him of Naismith, before accompanying in the TARDIS to the Naismith Estate. In the Manor's basement, the Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to unveil two Vinvocci, Addams and Rossiter, who informed him of the Immortality Gate's true prupose. The Doctor rushed in to stop the Gate's activation, but was unable to prevent the Master turning the entire human race in copies of himself - the "Master Race". Now captured by the Master, along with Wilf, the Doctor attempted to reason with his enemy, who realised that with six billion people now hearing the drums, he could trace it to its source. Wilf and the Doctor were then rescued by the Vinvocci, who took them to their ship, which the Doctor then took offline to stop the Master finding them. Whilst trying to repair the ship (under the pretense of "fixing the heating"), Wilf tried to give him his gun, which the Doctor intially refused to take but relented when an object appeared in space landed on Earth, which was identified by the Master as a White Point Star - a diamond found only on Gallifrey. Realising the Master has the means to bring back the Time Lords, he piloted the Vinvocci ship back towards the Naismith Manor, dodging missiles, apparently intent on crashing into the Manor. However, he changed his mind, and armed with Wilf's gun, jumped from the ship and crashed through the glass roof. However, he was unable to stop the Master from using the Star and the signal from the drums to create a link to Gallifrey, which allowed Rassilon along with a few other Time Lords to appear in the Immortality Gate. Rassilon quickly undid the Master's conversion of the Human race and proclaimed him a disease, as Gallifrey appeared next to Earth. The Doctor then revealed exactly why breaking the Time Lock, and allowing the Time Lords to return was wrong. Opening the Time Lock would allow not just the Time Lords to return, but also the Daleks and every other faction in the War, turning the universe into a living hell. As well as this, the Time Lords, in their mindsets warped by the war, had devised a plan to destroy the Time Vortex and ascend to a state of pure conciousness. The Doctor, now recovered from his jump, took the gun, and was torn between shooting the Master - who was part of the link - and Rassilon - who created the plan in the first place. Upon seeing a familiar face behind Rassilon, he targeted the White Point Star, severing the link, causing Gallifrey and the Time Lords to return to their proper time. Rassilon then tried to kill the Doctor, but is saved by the Master, who used his powers to fight Rassilon and sacrificed himself as the Time Lords returned to the Time War. The Doctor realised he had survived, and in the moment he finally felt safe, he heard four knocks. It was Wilf, trapped inside the radiation contol booth which was about to be flooded with radiation. Despite his own anger, he released Wilf, and recieved a fatal level of radiation, sacrificing himself. Although initially unharmed, the regenerative process began. After dropping Wilf off at home, the Doctor told him that he'd appear one last time, and left in the TARDIS, to get his "reward": *He visited Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, now freelance alien fighters and apparently married, and saved them from a Sontaran. *He saved Luke Smith from being run over and waved goodbye to Sarah Jane. *He travelled to a bar containing Jack Harkness, whom he gave a note simply saying "His name is Alonso" (which was revealed to be Alonso Frame), and departed as the two began flirting. *He visited a bookstore where Verity Newman (a descendant of Joan Redfern) was signing copies of her book, A Journal of Impossible Things. When the Doctor's was signed, he asked if she was happy in the end, but when asked in return he departed in silence. *He arrived at the Donna's wedding to Shaun Temple, and gave them a wedding gift, a pound from Geoff Noble, in the form of a lottery ticket, which was for the triple rollover that week. *He travelled to the Powel Estate, on January 1st, 2005, where he met Rose Tyler, before she had met him, and told her that she would have a "really great year". Soon after, the pain of regeneration set in and the Doctor collapsed in the street. Ood Sigma then appeared and told him that while his song was ending, his story never would, and that the universe would sing for him. Reaching the TARDIS, he piloted it into orbit around Earth. At last, the Doctor finally regenerated for the tenth time. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timeline In the parallel timeline known as Donna's World, this incarnation of the Doctor was the last, as he was killed as a result of his defeating the Empress of the Racnoss without the aid of Donna Noble (who in this timeline never met the Doctor). His former companion, Rose Tyler, along with the alternate timeline version of Donna, eventually restored the original timeline. (DW: Turn Left)